Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 2012
by AngelvLuna
Summary: It is about the turtles life while having a human little sister name Hana Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not good on my Japanese, so if the words are wrong, tell me about it.**

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION**_

'Past'

It is a beautiful snowing day at winter night, most people are sleeping while few are doing crime, except one little girl.

She is four years old and running through the snow at night while running away from something or someone.

Later, she enters to an alley with them far behind her.

When she finds herself at a dead end, she searches around like crazy before an opening sewer pipe.

Without knowledge, she enters inside with the entry magical close.

She makes a perfect landing without feeling pain as she begins to run again.

While she is running, she finds herself nowhere, lost, and tired when she finds a secret home.

She enters while looking around, amazes of the place when she hears noises coming as she goes hiding.

Later, five mutant creatures come from their kitchen after finishing their meal.

She peeks to see four seven years old turtles and a giant rat.

She notices each turtles has different mask, one has blue, red, orange, and purple.

While surprise to see them like that, she lets out a surprise grasps that signal Splinter, even the turtle with a blue mask notices something is wrong.

Blue: What is wrong Master Splinter?

The others turn to see Splinter suspicious and begin to sniff.

Splinter: We are not alone here.

Red: There is someone in our home?

Purple: How is that possible? No one ever come this far to our home.

Orange: Maybe you are imagining it.

He begins to walk around while sniffing when he finds himself in front of the table.

The turtles are behind him ready to fight anyone when he removes the cloth to find the little girl under the table girl scare.

Orange: No way, there is a human here.

Blue: Why is she here? How did she get here?

Splinter bends down to get a closer view at her when she begins to cry.

Purple: Oh-no, she is crying. What to do, what to do?

Splinter: Calm yourself Donatello. (Bend down) Shhh it is okay little one, it is okay. I won't hurt you, shhh, come here little one. (Grabs hold of her and bring her close to him)There now, it's okay.

She is cuddle in his arm as she looks up to see a calm look on his eye that makes her calm down when their eye begin to glow.

After a while, the turtles are surprise to see their eye glow when they stop glowing.

Blue: Master, what happen?

Splinter: Don't worry Leonardo, I just seen what she saw with her eye.

Red: Wait, how can you do that? Do you have magic or something?

Splinter: It is not me Raphael, she is the one who allow me to see what she has seen and it is not a pleasant one.

He rubs her rub that makes her yawn and goes to sleep in his arm.

Leonardo: Aw, she is sleeping in your arm. Hey, she looks cute while she sleeps.

Donatello: You're right, she does look cute when she sleeps, while for a human actually.

Orange: So what did you see master that you said not a pleasant one?

Splinter: I can tell you four later Michelangelo, but first let your little sister sleep.

They look at each other confuse and wonder what he mean.

Raphael: What you mean master, are you-

Splinter: Yes, she will be staying with us for now on since she has lost her family and don't have any family left here. Anyway, we must plan something special tomorrow since today is her birthday.

Michelangelo: Wait, her birthday is today. How much did you seen in her mind?

Splinter: I can say that I know her name, birthday, the looks of her parents, and the killer of her parents.

Leonardo: So, what is her name?

He turns to the little girl who yawns and cuddles close to him.

Splinter: Her name is Hana Suzuki.

'8 YEARS LATER'

It is a quiet and busy day in New York City night, people walking around, some driving and honking at each other.

At the Empire State Building, there is a young girl standing on the roof while having a good view of New York City.

She loves the views of the city and the bright light when she stands up and jumps off the building.

While feeling the wind going through her hair with her eyes close, her eye become a falcon eye as she transform into a falcon.

She flies through the city and feeling the wind through her feather.

As she enjoys the feeling the wind, she must return to her family before their dinnertime begins.

So, she goes to the ocean to enter a giant pipe that lead her to the sewer.

Meanwhile, her family, the mutant family, is having relaxing time.

Raph is feeding his pet turtle, Spike, Donnie on his laptop, Mike goes mess with Raph, and Leo practicing his skill.

When Leo finishes practicing, they hear the bird call from a distance.

Donnie: Here she comes.

Hana returns home as she lands and changes in the central living room.

Hana: I'm home.

Leo: Welcome home Hana, did you have fun?

Hana: Yep.

Out of her four brothers, Leo and Hana have a close bond, but she do has a good relationship with her other brothers too.

Splinter: That is good. It is time for dinner boys.

They cheer as they head to the kitchen while Hana talks about the view of the city as always.

Mike is making dinner for their family while Hana already ate up on the surface.

Hana is sitting next to Splinter while he teaches her more of Japanese as he eats.

Hana is a fast learner while she learns Japanese, but the other subjects like math, history, and more, she automatically know all about it by her power.

Her power sometime gives her knowledge for her since she can't go to school in the surface for what she is.

So, that why she don't go to school and don't need to be home-school for those subject, but Splinter teaches her the way of Japanese since she has Japanese blood.

Somehow, the people will be fool that she is American since she has golden blond hair with sapphire eye color, but it is cause by her power.

Splinter: Now tell me how to say 'I love you' in Japanese.

Hana: Watashi wa anata o aishi.

Splinter: Excellent my child, your Japanese has improving nicely.

Hana smiles and get a pat on the head by Leo as a reward.

Hana, Leo and Splinter know how to use chopstick while the others do not, which make her laugh a little.

She knows that Splinter used to be a human and her brother used to a usual turtle.

After Splinter adopted her when he found her, he told her the story what happen to them for a bed time story.

She likes the story as she always falls asleep while she sleeps in his room.

Meanwhile, they have finish eating and go do their usual thing as Splinter continues work on her Japanese and her ninja skill with Leo.

The others would always tease him since he like to spend time with Hana , for example, they always said he _loves_ her and they look like a cute couple.

Hana is sometime not around to hear that while Leo goes tell them is that he like to spend time with her and he is being an older brother to her.

Splinter would also get mad about that and goes make them do extra training.

Anyway, Splinter would teach her how to speak, read, and write, he would even teach her the kanji and romiji of Japanese.

AfterJapanee, Leo helps teach ninja while he helps Hana understand more what Splinter said to her.

While the brothers have their own weapon, Splinter allows her to have her own weapon, but she must promise to him that she won't it on anyone, but her true enemy.

During training with her brothers, she suddenly summon her own weapon and surprise her family what she summon, she has summon a scythe as her weapon.

Splinter feels worry about her choose, but he always her to have it since she can summon and disappear it on her will.

While her brothers have their main color, Splinter has given her own color, which it is green for her weapon color and her ninja color.

They love to have her around while her brothers are jealous that she can go up to the surface.

~In the surface~

Hana always has a busy schedule while has a free time.

Since she is the only human in her family, she is on her own as well as taking care of herself.

Sometime, she would always go somewhere far that humans don't go to practice her transformation.

Anyway, while she is in the surface, she always keeps her distance since she don't trust human while she was told that it her kinds fault.

Still, that won't stop her to do the good likes stopping robbers and crimes.

When she was ten, she stopped robbers at a toy store, even the owner and officers are impress of her skill.

So, the owner rewards her a stuff animals that she likes, a white tiger.

Later when she turned twelve, she decides to work to get extra money besides selling plastic bottles and can.

After she stops robbers, that are going to happen at a craft store called Joann Fabric, the owner always her to work there free.

He understands that she needs the money to suppose her family, still there is a law that must be follow, but he would let it slid for her since she just stop a robbers.

So, he allows her to for up for four hours and can have three things free for a month.

Besides, selling bottles and having for, she would show of her skill, do a little singing, and dance in the park to get more money.

It helps a lot for her as she can have breakfast, lunch, new clothes, foods for Spike, and supplies for her family.

As her family supposed for themselves, Hana goes help to supposed for them too.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Adventure and first danger**

At night in New York City, everyone has a busy day, especially the family in the sewer.

Splinter is training the brothers while Hana feels like staying home for today to see her brother training.

She is sitting on the tree to get a good view of them as they face each other.

Today, he has them show off their skill to see improvement between them.

First, Mikey and Leo fight each other when Leo starts the strike.

While Mikey being his usual self, he begins saying things that ruined the mood…for Hana.

Michelangelo: Oh yeah, Michelangelo is on the move. I'm here. I'm there. I can be anyway.

He does each slash when he asks how Leo can stop him if he can't see him.

When he charges at him, Leo hits him on his stomach with his holder.

Leonardo: Like that?

Michelangelo: (Raises his hand) Good one Leo.

Hana giggles as she sees him walks out the arena when it is Donatello and Raphael turn.

Raphael: (Neck cracked) All right Donnie. Drop the staff and no one get hurt.

Donatello: Uh…you said that last time Raph and you hurt me.

Raphael: Yeah, well, less than I would have.

Donatello: Yeah right.

He charges at him while he dodges each swing when he snatches his staff.

Donatello gets surprise and more surprise when he breaks his staff in half.

Donatello: Should have drop the staff?

Raphael: Should have dropped the staff.

He scares Donatello as he goes hitting at him while Donatello on his knee.

Later, Leonardo comes and challenges him as they get on their knee.

Leonard: Onegai Shimasu.

Raphael: Whatever you said.

They get in fighting position and charge at each other.

As they fight, Raphael manages to make Leonardo drops his sword and flips him on his shell.

Raphael: Nice try.

Splinter: Ya Me.

Everyone turns to see him walking over as the brothers get in row while Leonardo bows to him.

Splinter: You all did every well.

Raphael: But I did better.

Splinter: This is about self-improvement, not winning and losing.

Raphael: I know master, but I won and they lose.

Splinter gives him a pressure point that makes him takes back his word and releases him.

That makes him and Hana laughs as she climbs down and run over to Splinter.

Hana: That was fun to watch, except Michelangelo ruining the mood of this lesson.

Michelangelo: Yeah, it is fun…hey, I'm right here.

Hana sticks out her tongue when Splinter pokes her head that make her stop and her brothers laughing.

Later, it is dinnertime and they are having algae and worm while Hana used of seeing them eat them.

She is reading a Japanese book since she ate already up in the surface early.

Then, she turns to her brothers to see Raphael and Donatello having trouble eating with chopstick while Leonardo can.

Michelangelo: Who want more algae and worm? Anybody, anybody?

They don't want any more algae and worm when he shows them the cake and they are impress.

Raphael tastes it to find out it is algae and worm, Leonardo asks what the frosting made off, but Michelangelo tells him that he don't want to know.

Michelangelo: Happy Mutations Day!

Brotehrs: Happy Mutations Day!

Splinter: Ah yes, 15 years ago today, our life changes forever and we become an unlikely family. We also have a new family member on that day too.

He pats Hana heads that makes her chuckles softly when Michelangelo asks him to tell him the story again.

Splinter: Michelangelo, I have told it a thousand of time.

Michelangelo begs him when Raphael covers his mouth and begs Splinter to tell the story so he can shut up.

He begins telling them the story as Hana listens to the story as well.

When he finishes, he shows them the capsule that contain the goo that changes him and his sons when Michelangelo grabs it and call it mom.

They look at him weird while Hana will not understand him.

Leonardo: So master, now that we're fifteen, it is about itme we can go up to the surface likes Hana?

Splinters said yes that makes the brothers happy, but said no that makes them disappointing and annoyed them.

It confuses Hana every time he always said yes then no.

Hana: Here we go, if anyone needs me, I will be in the living room reading.

The brothers stare at her while disappointing that she won't help them.

Splinter: You all grow powerful, but you're still young. You still lack wisdom of using your skill wisely.

Donatello: So master, is that a no?

Splinter: Yes and no.

Donatello is annoyed of this while Splinter tells them the wisdom come from experience while it comes from making.

Donatello: Ah ha, so to learn the wisdom we make to make the mistake to learn the experiment.

Splinter said no while Donatello is so annoyed and confuse of him.

Leonardo tries to reason with him that makes Splinter to think when he notices them giving them the puppy eye.

Splinter: Fine, you can leave tonight.

They cheer as they did high three and go to do their usual activity before leaving.

Leonardo goes watch his favorite show, Space Heroes, as he tells Hana that they can go to the surface and she can come along.

That makes Hana happy as she decides to watch the show with him.

As they watch, Leonardo copies the quotes that his favorite character who is a captain said.

Raphael: You know this show is stupid.

Leonardo has a conversation with Raphael while Hana giggles and rolls her eye when Michael and Donatello came saying it is time to go.

The brothers grabs their weapon and meet with Splinter and Hana as Splinter tells the about the surface world in his point of view.

Hana rolls her eye as he tells them to be careful, stay away strangers, and more as the brothers said hai few time.

He even tell them to use the toilet since he said it is dirty up there that makes them said his name.

Later, they left as he gives them good luck and get a giggle from Hana who is still standing next to him.

Splinter: You know you can go right?

Hana: I know, (hug Splinter) see you later Splinter.

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Splinter: Watch your brothers and be home before twelve.

Hana: Yes sir.

Hana goes catch up her brothers in owl form when she finds them going up.

The brothers are so amazes of the view while getting scare by Hana entry.

Raphael: Hana, don't do that.

She changes back while giggling at them, as she can't help it and no other choices.

Later, they go for a walk while amazes of the city as Leonardo saying there might be an adventure in every corner.

Hana rolls her eye as she watches them being exciting when she finds Donatello in front of the computer store.

Then she notices Michelangelo getting surprise of seeing light hand and light eye back and forth.

Hana: I wonder why father told me to watch them since they are this exciting.

Raphael grabs Michelangelo and drags him to their siblings on the street.

Donatello: Where to next guys?

Later, the pizza boy stops in front of them while confuse of the brothers appears when Raphael scares him.

He laughs while getting a smack on the arm from Hana who did not improve of that.

Leonardo: We are too exposes out here. Follow me.

They follow him when Michelangelo notices the box and take it with him to show to his siblings.

On the roof, the brothers have no idea what it is.

Michelangelo: Piz-za?

Hana: It is pronounces 'pizza' Michelangelo.

Donatello: What could it be?

Hana: It is a human food to eat. Don't worry, there nothing going to happen. Go open it.

Raphael opens the lid while surprise when they get surprise of it appear.

Leonardo: Is it good Hana?

Hana: Try one for yourself, and don't give me one. I am not hungry.

They too scare to try it when Michelangelo tries it out for them as he takes a slice and eat it to be amazes of it.

Michelangelo: Gross, it is not good. You guys won't like it, I can have it all.

Michelangelo tries to take the whole pizza when the brothers dig in and amazes of the tastes.

Raphael is amazes and happy to eat something others than algae and worms as Michelangelo shouts out 'I love it up here.'

Hana shook her head when Leonardo hands her a slice.

Hana: Nii-sama, I said-

Leonardo: Hana come it is one slice.

Hana: Okay, thank you Ni-sama.

She eats the slice while Leonardos pats her head and smile as they wait for her to finish so they can explore some more.

The brothers run on the roof while Hana flies in owl when they stop at the certain roof.

Leonardo: All right, it is getting late let head home.

The others complain while Hana reminds them that she has to be home before twelve.

Donatello: Hold up guys, look at that.

They see two humans, a father and daughter, walking by when Donatello sudden fall in love when he sees the daughter.

Donatello: She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Raphael: Isn't she the only girl you have ever seen.

Donatello: My point still stand.

Hana reminds them that she is right here when a van stops in front of the family.

They see a man comes out of the driver sits with men with no emotion look in suit comes out from the back and try to take them.

Hana starting to feel uneasy when she saw the men with no emotion look and begin to get scare.

Donatello: We have to save them.

Leonardo: We can't, Splinter warns up that we are not suppose to be seen by humans and toilet.

Raphael: I thought you want to be a hero, since when do hero need permission?

Leonardo: They don't and-

Donatello: Well, I'm going.

Raphael and Michelangelo follow Donatello, as he is alone with Hana.

Leonardo: (Sighs and shook his head) Hana you stay right...are you okay?

Hana: I…want…to…go…home.

Leonardo: All right calm down…uh…-stay right here, we come right back to get you.

Hana nods while Leonardo left to go helps his brothers.

Meanwhile, the men grab the family while one tosses the father who is unconscious in the truck.

They about to throw the girl in when Raphael punches the man as the brothers fight the other men.

Raphael: Still stay, I can fix that.

As they fight, the brothers have trouble fighting as they are bumping into each other.

The girl screams while punching the man's back to put her down when Donatello tosses his staff and hit him while he catches the girl.

Of course, the girl screams of fear that scare Donatello as he tries to convinces her that he is here to help.

Donatello throws his staff to the man with the girl that sends him flying, as the girl is toss in the girl when Donatello catches her.

Of course, she is afraid of him for his appearance when the two men walking over that makes her tries to trust him.

When he about to grabs her hand, Michelangelo accidently hits his head that make him glare at him when one of the men send that to the trashcans with a punch.

They grab the girl and drive off as Donatello goes run after them while Raphael complains that Leonardo about him stabbing him.

When they left, Michelangelo is going after them when he is faces the man and of course, he got Michelangelo scares by showing him that he is not scare.

When he is about to hit his face, the man catches and tosses it away that got Michelangelo scare and running with him behind him.

Michelangelo finds himself at the dead end with the man behind him.

While he is walking closer, Michelangelo grabs his other nunchaku that convert it into kusarigama and swing it around when the blade it the man face.

Michelangelo notices that he hits him while something it wrong when the man fall to the ground.

He walks closer to found the man not moving when he turns him to found that he is a cyber.

Later the stomach location opens to find a brain look with tentacles as legs in the stomach as it attack Michelangelo.

It clings onto his face as he scares and pulling it like crazy when it comes off.

After it come off and left, Michelangelo goes tells his brothers about what he saw.

Of course, they did not believe them as he tries to make them believe him when he notices someone missing.

Michelangelo: Hey, where is Hana?

Leonardo: Oh that right, she is still on the roof.

Raphael: Why is she still on the roof? Scratch that, why didn't she help us?

They rush to their sister to find her still scare and hugging her legs.

Raphael: Is she okay?

Donatello: Oh boy, Master Splinter is not going to like this.

Michelangelo: What even happen? What got her scare?

Hana: N-nii-s-sama?

Leonardo: It is okay, I'm here.

He picks her up likes a bride as he can feels her shaking while cuddling close to him.

Leonardo: She seems really frighten. We have to go home now.

They head home as they know that Splinter will not be too please about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about earlier if some of you seen preview chapter 2, somehow, I accident type over it, so I have to start over again.**

**FIRST ADVENTURE, FIRST DANGER PART 2**

Splinter is disappointing of them to been seen by a human and letting their enemy get away, worse, they have their sister scared.

Raphael first blame Leonardo for stabbing him as Leonardo blames Donatello for jumping into the scene and Donatello blames Michelangelo for hitting him with his nunchaku when he is close of saving the girl.

Michelangelo: Well, this won't have happen… (Turn to his left)…if somebody haven't let us go in the first place!

He got Splinter's attention as he apologies for what he said when Splinter said he is right and surprise the brothers.

Splinter: You four are inexperience for what is going on up there. As your teacher and father, letting you go and not prepare you is my responsibility. We can continue training and try again next year.

Donatello: Next year? They don't have another year sensei. We have to save them now. You wasn't there sensei, you haven't seen how frighten she was when she looks into my eye. She was counting on me-us to rescue her.

Splinter thinks about it as he walks to his only photo of his wife and daughter while remembering the past of losing them.

Splinter: You're right, you must save her.

Leonardo: I agree master, but we weren't one fighting oil machine.

Michelangelo: Yeah, like that alien robot.

Raphael: Just drop it Mikey.

Splinter gets their attention as he thinks about it.

Splinter: To fight as one in the battle, you must have a leader.

Leonardo: Oh, can I be a leader?

Raphael: Why should you be leader? I just kick your shell it should be me.

Donatello: Hey, I am smarter all of you combine it should be me.

Michelangelo: No, it should be me.

They stare at him weird while he has no reason, but want to be leader.

Splinter: It will be a hard decision I will meditate on this. (Close the door and open) It is Leonardo.

Leonardo: No hard feeling Raph.

Raphael: (Walk away mad) Stick a shell in it.

The siblings stare at each other as they catch up to Raphael to start searching for clue.

Meanwhile, Splinter watches Hana sleeping calmly after being scare from what she saw.

Splinter: Hmm, I wonder what got her scare so bad.

That when Hana starting to wake up that surprise him as she slowly opens her eye.

Hana: Father?

Splinter: I see that you wake up, a bit early.

Hana: Where are my brothers?

Splinter: They probably have left already. They told me what happen.

He helps Hana sits up, as she feels a bit funny and sleepy as she yawns.

Splinter: Do you want some tea? It might calm you down a little.

Hana nods as they head to the kitchen.

Splinter is making tea while Hana watches him makes the tea.

Splinter: You know I might thank you for buying this tea. It is my favorite tea to drink at Japan.

Hana: You're welcome and thank you.

She grabs the cup and drinks it along with Splinter.

There is silent between them, as Hana feel sleepy, but quite awake when Splinter broke the silent.

Splinter: Your brothers have told me what happen to you, you want to talk about it.

Hana: I not sure why, but I think the men that brothers fought remind me somehow. It's like I got a little flashback.

Splinter: I see did you remember seeing anything..

Hana: I think I did, but it is like a blur and I can't make it out.

Splinter: Hmm, I think of a solution to your problem. Come with me and try finish up your tea.

Hana follows him while drinking her tea when they are at the training section.

Splinter: Now sit.

Hana: Likes on my knee or bottom on floor?

Splinter sits on his knee that gives her the hint as she jumps and drops to her knee.

Splinter: (Chuckles and ahem) for seven years after I adopted you, you have strong amnesia as you cannot remember your past and end up getting headache. Therefore, to fix that problem, we will try regaining your memory one by one, even though it may not go to the source to the problem of your fear.

Hana nods, as he wants her to begin meditating.

When she begins meditating, her body and mind calms down as she finally get the point of meditating.

Splinter: Now, I want you to hear my voice. Can you hear my voice little one?

Hana: I can hear your voice Master Splinter.

Splinter: Good, now I want you start with the parents and siblings.

Hana tries to look back and find something.

Hana: I see a man and woman; they look likes Japanese do to their black hair and brown eye. Along with them is a young girl who is also Japanese. She looks a bit older than me likes three or four years.

Splinter: What about yourself, did you get the chance of seeing yourself?

Hana: I don't…yes I see myself. I have black hair and brown eye color.

Splinter: _I see, she did looks likes Japanese until something change her._ Good, now I want you tries to think something about your parents, likes what they do for a living.

Hana tries to go back farther until she finds it.

Hana: I see them in white uniform that look likes…scientist…they're scientist. I think they are in break as they are playing with me and I think my sister. I believe it is lunchtime since there are some foods around. Later, another scientist look likes a man enter the room with this ooze.

Splinter: What kinds of ooze do you speak of?

Hana: Uh…I think the ooze that change you and my brothers what you are now and the hint is the container that you have. Uh?

Splinter: What is the matter?

Hana: I notice my parents are yelling at the man for bringing the ooze inside to the break room. Somehow, the man will not listen to them as he is try to demonstrates to them as he seem eager to show them about something. He pours in some mix chemicals onto the ooze. For some reason, I left my sister's side to see what is going while my parents somehow did not notice me coming. When he finally pours the chemical, the ooze is reacting somewhat as everyone runs away, but I didn't. I hear my mother calling me when the ooze explored and landed on me. I stares at the ooze when something happen that surprise everyone.

Splinter: What happen that surprise everyone in that room?

Hana: I am not sure, but when I notice a mirror on the floor that is broken, my hair changes to blond hair and my eyes changes to blue likes sapphire color.

Splinter: _So, that explains why she looks likes American than Japanese._ Uh?

He notices that Hana is having a little headache as it seem to him that she is at her limit.

Splinter: That is enough my daughter. We can stop here for now.

Hana: That a relief, my head starting to give me a headache.

Splinter: (Chuckles and walk over) yes, what a relief for you, do you want some more tea?

Hana: Hai sensai. You know I cannot believe that I have encounter the same ooze that changes you and I have a sister...I have a sister?

Splinter: Well, universe has many strange things while anyone has amnesia or other condition. Come now.

She stands up as they head to the kitchen for more tea and wait for her brothers' arrival.

Later the brothers arrive to see Hana okay and moving, especially Leonardo.

They tell them what happen as Leonardo goes come a plan as the others try to do what they need to do before going into battle.

Donatello is making them gear that climbs up wall, Raphael feeds Spike while worry, Michelangelo goes mess with him, and Hana is with Leonardo watching him thinking up a plan.

Finally, Leonardo comes up a plan, as he feels confident that it might.

Splinter comes by as they talk about being a leader when Splinter goes talk about his past.

As they talk, Hana turns to the plan as she can't help, but mess with it.

When Raphael and Michelangelo run pass them, Splinter turns to Hana while surprise that makes Leonardo turns.

He notices that Hana is messing with his plan by balancing it on her nose.

Leonardo: (Bends down) may I ask what are you doing?

She turns to him, places the materials down, and smile of guilt to him that makes him shook his head.

Leonardo: What am I going to do with you?

Hana shrugs her shoulders that make him chuckles.

Leonarod: (Pats her head) you are so adorable, we are leaving, so…listen to Master Splinter and…stay away from my stuff. I had enough of you teasing.

Hana pouts as he stands up, grabs his brothers, and left.

There is silent between her and Splinter when her yawns broke the silent.

Splinter: Still sleepy, oh my. It is past your curfew, time to sleep.

Hana stands up and about to go to his room when Splinter grabs her shoulders.

Splinter: Not that room little one, follow me.

They walk to the room that Hana is not suppose to be in for some reason.

Hana: Oto-san?

Splinter: If you want to know about this room, then why don't' you go in and look.

Hana: I have permission.

Splinter: You have permission.

She steps in to see this room is likes a bedroom; it has a table, light stand, bookshelf, large square bed without a bed stand, and rectangle closet drawer.

Hana: Wow, this room looks awesome. Who room is this…is this my room?

Splinter: Yes, this is your room.

Hana rushes over to hug him, as she loves it.

Splinter: I knew you would love it as I know that you need your own room since you will someday grow up into a young lady.

Hana: Thanks you, thank you so much. Who sets up this room?

Splinter: Your brothers, they set up this room while you are away. We can talk more later, go to bed, goodnight little one.

He left her room as she goes to bed, test it out, and fall asleep since it feels soft and comfortable.

**~Meanwhile~**

The brothers' plan is going well as Donatello sets up the vehicle to drive without a driver toward the HQ and sneak in the HQ.

They are in the vent as they slam the doorway open that catch the two men whose known as Kraang.

Leonardo and Raphael knock each out as the others join in and sneak around.

Donatello is amazes of their HQ, as he has no idea what it is.

Somehow, it is bad move for Raphael to tease Donatello of his unknown knowledge of their technology.

Later, they encounter more Kraangs, but in robot body in front of them.

Donatello: Wow, alien robot.

Michelangelo: Wait a minute, where have I heard that before, hmm, oh yeah, that what I been telling you!

They are starting shooting as they dodge and destroy each one.

When Leonardo slashes two robots, the brothers get together and three get scare on the _real_ Kraang roars at them when Michelangelo hits it head.

Michelangelo: (Grabs the tentacles) see, see, I told you, I told you. Did anyone believe? No. You guys think I am some sort of bone head.

The Kraang wakes up and bites his arm when he sent it to the intruder alarm button.

Brothers: Mikey.

Michelangelo: Okay. I was right about the brain thing. You have to give me that.

They notice that Kraangs are coming as Leonardo tells they have to go, but Raphael has no idea where to go.

Donatello: I think those are power conduit.

Raphael: Oh, that is very interesting. Thank you for that information Donnie.

Donatello told him off while Leonardo and Michelangelo find that funny as they follow the power conduit.

Later, Donatello finds the girl and her father when the robots come.

Leonardo: We handle them you go pick the lock.

Donatello: Okay, don't worry I am going to get you out.

Girl: Okay, weird lizard thing.

Donatello: Uh...turtle. Name Donatello.

Girl: April.

Donatello: April that is a beautiful name.

Leonardo bumps into him as he reminds him to pick the lock.

Donatello starts picking the lock while April tries not to rush him, but ask him to hurry up.

Donatello tells her how he can work with three turtle fingers when Raphael decides to do it his way by smashing it.

Before they know it, it was too late as the robots taking them away.

They went after them while being shooting by the others.

When they got outside, Raphael shuts the door by breaking the robot's arm when it blocks entry while trying to get him.

Raphael: That would hold them.

They look at him weird while surprise as Leonardo tells that he is seriously twisted.

They hear April's scream as they go save her when they get stop by a mutant weed.

Mutant weed: You did this to me. Now you are going to pay.

Leonardo: It's Snake, he mutated into…a giant weed.

Michelangelo: Hmm, to think he would turn into a snake.

Raphael: Maybe he would if you are an idiot.

Michelangelo: But his name is Snake.

Raphael: So?

Michelangelo: You don't understand science.

While they argue, Snake begins to attack them when they find out that he can regain his tentacle.

Later, they notice the Kraagns taken off as Leonardo tells Donatello to save April and her father.

When he left, the others have to hold him off until he returns when they also have to hold off the Kraangs.

When the helicopter left the ground, Donatello gets himself up by lifting himself with his staff as he grabs the legs.

As he hangs on, the Kraang begins shooting that makes him spin around and swings up to stabs it heads with shooting star.

After making it fall, it begins to shooting at him and the helicopter that April falls out and hanging the leg until she lets go.

Donatello saves her while he did not save her father as they take off.

Meanwhile, the brothers are having troubling fighting Snake with the Kraangs shooting at them.

As Snake fights the brothers, he also fights the Kraangs as well.

Even Michelangelo gives him a new name, Snakeweed.

While Raphael asks Leonardo, does he have a new plan, Snakeweed grabs his leg and hold him likes hostage when Leonardo notices the power conduit.

He even notices the power control as he signals Raphael and Michelangelo of the power control.

As they get it, Leonardo frees himself while Raphael and Michelangelo distract him and lure the Kraangs in.

They lure the Kraangs to shoot their direction that hit Snakeweed as he steps back toward the power control.

Leonardo gets on the control and shoot shooting star at his back

When he gets on his back, he makes the Kraangs start shooting Snakeweed and the power control as he jumps away.

The power control explores that destroy Snakeweed while they flee the scene with April.

Later, they are at April's aunt home to see how she is doing.

Donatello: Are you going to be okay?

April: Yeah, my aunt say that I can stay here along I want, but I won't be satisfy until I find those creep who took my dad away.

Leonardo: Will the police help?

April: Ha, it's funny when you told them that your dad is kidnap by alien robot, they won't take you all serious.

Michelangelo: I know how that feels.

Donatello: I promise that we rescue your dad.

Raphael: We will?

Leonardo: Yes, _we_ will.

April: You don't have too. It is not your fault.

Donatello: (Touch her hand) yes, it is.

He notices that he touches her hand while embarrass about it as they left home.

When they got home, Leonardo tells Splinter the news as he is proud of him and his brothers.

He even tell him why he picks him as leader, which it is not true.

Leonardo is confused why he picks him while Splinter tells him about leader making chooses and it is not right and wrong.

Later, Michelangelo calls them over as he is exciting that they are on the new after one of the police find their shooting star with Splinter's symbol on it.

He reminds them that ninja's most powerful weapon is a shadow and being brought out to the sun light is dangerous.

Of couse, Rapahel believes there nothing worse thing could happen when in Japan, Splinter's old enemy and ex-friend, Shredder, watches the same new to see their shooting star.

He planning to finish something that should have finish long time ago as he asks his ninja men to get his helicopter ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**HANA MAKES A NEW FRIEND**

After the turtles save April, they become friend with her as they want her to meet their sister, but there is twist in their plan.

Hana refuses to meet her as they try to reason with her, but she don't want to listen as she left to work.

Of course, the brothers will talk to her later when she returns.

When she arrived to Joann Fabric, she works on the cash register mostly while she helps cut the fabric the customer wants, and stack the material on the shelf.

After work, her boss gives her a week and a raise for her hard work.

Before leaving, she goes pick out few items that she can have free as she takes two inches black and green fabrics, pack of sewing needles and threads, and scissor.

As she walks home, she decides to buy two pizzas for her family while lettuce for Spike.

When she gets home, she sees her brothers waiting for her return while she cannot believe it.

Hana: You got to be kidding me.

Michelangelo: Hey Hana welcome home…pizzas.

He rushes over to grabs the pizzas when she jumps over him and lands next to Leonardo.

Michelangelo: Aw man, you're mean.

Hana: Well, that what you get for running toward me.

Leonardo: So, what did you have with you this time?

Hana gives him the bags as she gets the pizzas ready for them while telling him what she has.

Hana: I have two color fabrics, and sewing material, father order. Speaking of father, father, you're hungry?

Splinter walks over as he sees she buys pizzas, materials for him, and unknown bag.

Splinter: What the other bag?

Hana: Oh, lettuce for Spike and it is fresh too.

Raphael: Thank Hana, I go put that up then I can eat.

When Raphael returns, they begin to eat, as Michelangelo loves pizza.

Michelangelo: Thank for the pizza sis.

Hana: You welcome.

Donatello: So, have you decides to make friend yet?

Hana chokes a little, as she cannot believe that he is still talking about that.

Hana: Nii-san, I don't want to talk about this.

Raphael: Come on Hana, why don't you want to make friends?

Hana: I just don't want to.

Leonardo: Now Hana, it is good to have friends around you. Don't you want that feeling of having friends besides your family close to you?

Hana: Well, that would be nice, but-

Leonardo: Well then, try being friend to April.

Hana: Nii-sama…father!

Splinter: Now boys, it is up to her to be friend with April, but do listen to your brothers. They do have a point to have friend.

Hana: Not you too.

Splinter: Enough, I want you to try to make friend, and that it.

Hana opens her mouth then close it since she cannot go against Splinter's order as she pouts to her brothers.

Donatello: Don't worry Hana, you will like April in no time.

Hana sighs and takes another bite, as she cannot believe that she loses to her brothers with Splinter's help.

The brothers have learned that she goes to high school, so she be coming later after school.

At the mean time, Splinter is working something for Hana as her brothers train her while using the same weapon likes them.

When he finish, he calls her in while the brothers wait outside when they step out the brothers look surprise.

Splinter has made her new clothes with the pattern that Hana comes up while using her power to place it on the large paper.

Hana has a black ninja clothe with long loose sleeve, green trim and ninja mask, and black ninja shoes made by her power.

They are surprise and amazes of her new look, as she feels a little embarrassing of people staring at her like that, especially Leonardo.

Leonardo: Wow, you looks…wow.

Hana did not say anything as she feels embarrass while the others comment about her new looks.

Splinter: She does indeed look good in her ninja clothes. It's suit her well.

Michelangelo: Man Hana, all the boys in the surface will go crazy about you now.

Leonardo glares at him while Hana's face turns bright red.

Raphael: Uh-oh, someone here is turning red.

Donatello: Oh yeah, someone is blushing now.

The brothers tease her when she sticks out her tongue at them when Splinter stops them.

Splinter: Enough let continue on her training.

Brothers: Hai Sensai.

They get back in training, as it was Michelangelo versus Hana.

They get their nunchaku and get in position as Hana has to do is try deflect them while knock them down.

Somehow, she can easily knock Michelangelo down since he is easily distracted and slow.

Next, it is Raphael and she can knock him down since he believes strength is important in combat.

When she faces Donatello, she knocks his staff out is staff and pounces on him in her cat form with adorable eye and cute meow.

Donatello: Really.

She crawls slowly and begins licking him that tickles him until Leonardo picks her up.

Leonardo: There is no time for playing while training.

Hana crosses her paws and pouts while Donatello is relief that he saves him.

Donatello: Thank Leo, I find that…aw looks at her cutest pouty face.

Hana sticks out her tongue when Splinter reminds them of the training.

Leonardo places Hana down as he takes out his sword while Hana changes back and summons her sword.

Leonardo: Onegai Shamasu.

Hana: Onegai Shamasu.

As they charge, they deflect each other when Hana bends and drop spin on Leonardo's leg as he falls.

Hana gets on top of him while he is impresses of her skill.

Leonardo: Good job Hana, you improve a lot. Now please get off.

Hana decides to change into a cat again, licks her paw, and sleep on his stomach.

Leonardo: Come on Hana, Splinter.

Splinter: Let see can you get her off.

He tries to moves her, but she jumps and sleeps on his stomach.

He tries sitting up, but end up on his back again.

Leonardo: You got to be kidding me.

Raphael: What the matter can't get the kitty off you?

Leonardo: Hey, the _kitty_ happens to be our sister.

Michelangelo: Come on Leo, it is not that hard to get her off.

Leonardo: Be quiet Mikey.

Leonardo tries to force her off by pushing her off and stand up when she pounces and makes him fall back.

Leonardo: Man, I am getting tired of this.

Hana: How come?

He looks to see her close to his face while standing with her cutest sapphire eye color.

Leonardo: Do I have to tell you?

She sits down and looks confuse when Splinter picks her up.

Splinter: All right, the training is over and don't tease your brother.

Hana: Aw, I have so much fun doing that.

Leonardo: I didn't.

Hana smiles at him while he shook his head when she hears an unfamiliar voice and it is April.

April: Are you guys home?

Donatello: April is here.

They rush over to her as Leonardo is about to run over when he notices Hana uneasy as she changes back and hide behind Splinter.

Leonardo: Don't worry, she is safe to trust. Believe me.

Hana turns to him and back to see them happy to see her here.

April: This is your home, it's looks cool here.

Donatello: Thank…oh come meet your sensai, Master Splinter.

Splinter, Leonardo, and Hana walk over while April is surprise to see a giant rat.

April: Oh, hello…I'm April O'Neil.

Splinter: Greeting, I'm Splinter, but my real name is Hamato Yoshi. Makes yourself at home.

April: I will…hey, who that behind you?

Leonardo: April, I want you to meet our adorable sister, Hana Suzuki. Come on, say hello.

Hana peeks out a little while April can see a little bit of her.

April: Aw, she is adorable like you said. How old she is?

Michelangelo: She's twelve.

April: Really, she's four years younger than me.

Splinter: I see, now let you get a good view of her.

He steps out and pushes Hana in front of him while he holds her in place.

April: Hi, I'm April, I guess that your brothers told you a lot about me.

Hana: Mostly Nii-san.

April: Who Nii-san?

Donatello: Uh…she is talking about me and forgets what she said. Anyway April, let sit down so we can talk more.

April likes that as everyone sits down and of course, Hana sits close to Splinter and Leonardo sits next to Hana as he tries to comfort her a bit.

April: I love the lair it's look great.

Splinter: Thank you. I made this place after I moved here from Japan.

April: May I asks, how you guys turn into likes this or something?

Splinter begins to tell her the story and she is surprise to hear that he used to be a human until he mutated into a rat.

April: Wow, that must been hard for you.

Splinter: It is, but I am okay with that. I train my adopted sons to be ninja to protect themselves in the shadow.

April: I see, and may I ask, how did Hana get here, don't she have a family here?

Donatello: Actually April, she don't have any family left here.

April: What you mean?

Raphael: We not sure what happen to them, but we know that she was separated from her family when she was five for some reason.

April: How do you know that? Did she run into you or something?

Splinter: Actually, its start like this, it happens seven years ago. It was in December 1 at night, we just finished eating dinner and walk into a lair when I noticed that we were not alone in the lair. I later found out it was Hana hiding under the table scared, cold, and tired. When I gain her trust, there was likes a magical force that made me see what she seen. I soon learned terrible thing happen on her fifth birthday and she was separated from her family. The rest is unknown, as we have learned, she has amnesia and will get major headache when she tried to remember.

April: That is sad, but if she is Japanese, don't she has black hair and brown eye color.

Leonardo: That is because she had encounter to the ooze that change us, but in a different way.

April: How in a different way you mean by that?

Michelangelo: Master Splinter informs us that her parents are scientist and she has an older sister.

April: How does that relate to the ooze?

Donatello: He is getting into that, anyway, he told us that she saw a person as she guess it is a man who didn't listen to her parents when they told him to get the ooze away when he brought it in their break. Somehow, he pours some sort of chemical to the ooze that explored and landed on Hana with the chemical on it.

April cannot believe what she is hearing while she feels bad for Hana as she turns to her.

Splinter: Yes, but there is still more unknown that is hiding in Hana's brain.

April: That might be sad to don't remember everything that happen to you.

Hana did not say anything as Leonardo pats her head.

Leonardo: Yeah, but on the bright side, she has us later.

Michelangelo: Oh yeah, after she came into our life, it has become a lot fun.

Splinter: Indeed, now you kids will fun, I will go meditate and you cannot come.

Hana pouts as he pats her head and left.

When he left, Michelangelo wants some pizza that makes Hana gives him a weird look.

Leonardo: Uh Mikey, Hana just buy pizzas likes few hours ago and you want more.

Michelangelo: Yeah, but April is here, so let eat some pizza together, can we?

Hana sigh and nods to him with a smile as she goes buy pizza.

When she steps out, they talk some more about Hana.

April: During our conversation, Master Splinter said that the ooze landed on her, so why didn't she change or something.

Donatello: Don't forget that the scientist pours some sort of that effect the ooze to give her something else.

April: Likes?

Michelangelo: She gets superpower likes changes into animals, used power likes teleports, and…ouch.

Donatello hits him on the head for being loud and getting excited for no reason.

Leonardo: To sum it up, the ooze has change her hair and eye color, and give her superpower, which we don't know how powerful her power is. However, Master Splinter is training her to try control her power while being a ninja.

April: Speaking of ninja, her ninja clothe look cool and I love it. Did she make it?

Leonardo: Actually, Master Splinter made it likes few hours ago.

April: I see, you guys really like her a lot.

Michelangelo: Oh, we do, but want to know who love her the most?

Leonardo raises his eye while worry what he is going to say as April wants to know who.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael: (Singing voice) Leonardo!

Leonardo: Knock it off you guys, it is not like that. I loves her as a big brother nothing else.

Raphael: Sure you do. Hey, while we are relaxing, Hana always spend time with Leonardo the most likes watching TV together.

Donatello: Oh yeah, whenever Hana's has a problem, Leonardo is always there to help her problem.

Michelangelo: And…uh…oh, when Raphael accident make her cry, Leonardo gets mad and pick a fight with him for making her cry.

Leonardo: As I said, I am being a kind big brother to her.

Raphael: Oh, I can tell that you _love_ her by giving her hugs, and spending time with her. Hey, you would even give her goodnight kiss when she goes to sleep.

April: Aw, you really love her that much.

Michelangelo: That is because Leonardo is her…

Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael: (Singing voice again) shiny knight.

They laugh, as Leonardo is close of beating them up when Hana returns with the pizzas, four boxes.

Michelangelo: Pizza is here.

He grabs the pizzas and rushes over while Hana walks over tired.

Leonardo: Sorry for making you do this. How much did you have to buy four boxes?

Hana: Uh…hmm,…what was it? Oh yeah, ten dollar.

April: Wait, it should cost more than ten.

Hana: If you are hundredth customers.

April: Wow, you are the hundredth customers. You are lucky, what did you get.

Hana: (Sits down) uh… hundred thousand dollars, which I get it in cash and a discount on the pizza.

Michelangelo: Wow, that is a lot of money; we can have pizza every day…ouch.

Donatello hits his head again while Hana is thankful as Leonardo gives her a slice.

Hana: Father, do you want pizza?

Splinter: No thank you, you kids can have it.

Hana blinks twice as she takes a bite of her slice that adore her brothers and April.

April: You are adorable for twelve years old, Hana. Tell me, what you call your brothers besides you call Donnie Nii-san.

Hana looks at her than to Donatello who gives hand sign to tell her.

Hana: Uh…Mikey, onii-chan; Raph, onii-sama; and Leonardo, Nii-sama.

April: That sound…nice, do you speak in Japanese?

Hana nods to April as they talk for a while when Hana starting to feel comfortable to her now.

Even the brothers notice that is comfortable around April as they are happy about it.

Later, Hana shows April her room, as she likes it too.

April: I like your room did you do this.

Hana: Well, father tells me to make the room and my brothers set up my room.

April: Cool, you have a caring family.

Hana smiles as they explore and go through her thing.

Hana puts up the money in a secret door next to her bed that she used her power to open it.

Hana: Don't tell them where I place the money.

April: I promise I won't tell the soul. I got to say, you have amazing home.

Hana; Hey, father picked make this place his home.

April: That is true, and speaking of home, you got come over to my aunt place for a sleep over.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTROL YOUR TEMPER RAPAHEL**

It is a calm and quiet time at the lair until the four brother's return with bad news.

It has seemed that Raphael alert the Kraangs and get caught on video by his temper.

**~FEW HOURS AGO~**

The brothers are on the roof waiting for the Kraangs' arrival.

Donatello looking through the telescope, Leonardo is standing next to him, Raphael is sitting behind them at the glass roof, and Michelangelo is on the glass roof messing with him by pointing his head.

When he point him the three time, Raphael grabs his finger and squeeze it that Michelangelo screams loud and Leonardo whispers, "Guys, when someone is on surveillance, they are suppose to silent."

"Sorry Leo, I scream quieter next time," he points him to get on Raphael last nerve knocks him down.

He is hurting him while trying to make him say something that he is better than him.

"All right stop it guys," said Leonardo as he annoyed of them.

"This is a waste of time. The Kraangs are not coming," Raphael walks up to them annoyed.

"Don't worry guys, the Kraangs are coming. I got reliable Intel," said Donatello.

"Intel? You mean April told you," said Raphael as Michelangelo adds, "You mean your _girlfriend_."

Donatello gets annoyed and explains to Michelangelo about their relationship while Leonardo and Raphael have a smirk on their face.

Later, a grumpy fat man rushes up and surprise while he is surprise of their appearance as he is mad, "What is this, dress up?"

While Leonardo tries to explain, he turns to the satellite, which it is his, "Which one of you frog broke my satellite?"

He got on Raphael's nerves, "Frog? You got to be blind or something?"

Leonardo grabs his shoulders and tell him to leave and while they are walking, the man insulting them more that makes Raphael snaps and try to beat him when he alerts the Kraangs.

While the brothers are holding Raphael back, they manage to pull him back from being shooting by the Kraangs, "Way a go Raph to blow our cover."

The brothers grab their weapon and attack while the old man goes hide and amazes from what he sees as he takes a video of it, "Wow, they are like kung fu frog."

After they fight off the Kraangs, they notice that the man is still here and still calling them frog and doing kung fu.

Leonardo notices that he has them on video when Raphael tries to take it by force, but too late when the fat man closes the door on him.

Later, they hear fire trucks coming and know when to leave while Raphael still wants to beat up the man and destroy his phone.

Raphael catches up to them and return home later to give the bad news.

**~PRESENT~**

They are on their knee while Hana on the swings and listening to the conversation, "Not only Raphael alert the Kraang, you also got catch, on video."

"Sensei, he was the meanest, naughtiest guy you have ever met," said Raphael while he smacks Michelangelo for insulting him, "You got to hear what he said to us. They were so…insulting."

Hana cannot believe what he said while Splinter said, "Oh, I didn't know he said mean thing. Of course, you have no choice but jeopardize the mission."

Raphael growls at Michelangelo for saying 'burn' while Hana said, "You are really temper onii-sama, you got to ignore what this guy said. I can't believe that you got someone under your skin."

"Oh, what will you do if a greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb over insults you Hana?"

"That sound like a dumb question, I would…wait, this is man is fat, messy t-shirt, blue pants, funny nose, and has comb over hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, can't believe that you get over temper by Vic. He get anyone snap easy, likes you."

"What that suppose to mean and how do you know his name?"

"You don't want to know…" Splinter stops her and said, "Hana, if you know who this guy is, then why don't you join in the conversation."

Hana chuckles softly and rushes over to Leonardo in cat form to avoid getting him mad while he said, "You are ninja. You work in the shadow, in secret. It would be difficult if there are proofs of your existence, of _high-definition_."

"Look, we know where the guy lives. We have to go over, shake him until the tape pop up," said Raphael.

He growls at him when Splinter talks about his anger, which Raphael sees anger in a different way when Splinter makes him stands up.

Hana knows he is in trouble while he asks them to head to the training room.

Raphael stand in the center with Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello have rubber arrow to shoot at him as Hana stands next to Splinter.

He bends down a little and whispers, "Pay close attention to this," Hana nods as they start the section.

"Avoid the arrows," said Splinter.

"No problem," said Raphael as Splinter said, "Hajime."

Each shoot one arrows at him as he dodges when Splinter catches one, "Ya me. Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, _insult_ Raphael."

"Wait…insult_…him_?" said Donatello as he points at him with the arrow as Splinter said, "Yes."

"And he can't fight back?" Raphael raises is eyebrow as Splinter said, "No."

The brothers feel good about this plan while Hana cannot wait to see what will happen as they begin.

"You moves like a buffalo," said Michelangelo.

Raphael drops spin and said, "I do not."

"You're always whining. 'Poor me nobody understand me'," imitating Leonardo.

He got Raphael on the back as Donatello said, "You can't keep your back straight while doing _okute kute. _And you're ugly."

He shoots him two times as they laugh while insulting him that get on Raphael last nerves as he shouts, "I…am…not…going…to…cry," when he get shoot on the forehead.

Hana giggles at Raphael while she can see that he easily can snap while Michelangelo said, "I wish this could last forever."

However, Raphael decides to not to do this anymore while he believe it is stupid that makes Michelangelo sad.

He faces Splinter and walk with arrows on his shell that makes Hana giggles softly.

While Splinter talks to the brothers, she secretly and softly grabs all the arrows and start playing with them when she hears Splinter said, "I want you to retrieves the video back without force, but with reason."

Raphael is annoyed of this when Donatello asks, "Hey, where all the arrows that was on your shell?"

He checks his shells to find not there, but in Hana's hand as she sticks one on her forehead when Leonardo calls her.

She turns to him that makes the brothers laugh while Raphael is feeling about bit happy when Splinter pulls them out and pokes her cheek, "Master Splinter, stop it."

He has his paw out that makes her confuse then realizes, "Aw, can I play them?"

He raises his eyebrow that makes her pouts, hands all the arrows to him, and receives a pat on the head, "I hope you learn about this lesson."

"Ignores any insults and don't let them get to you," Raphael raises his eye that makes her smiles cute to him and get a poke on the head, "Correct."

Hana pouts as the brothers' chuckle at her.

**~TOMORROW NIGHT~**

Vic steps out his house while talking to one of his friends when the brothers gang up at him, "I call you back, one move from you and I will call the police."

"We are not going to hurt," Raphael tries his best not to lose his anger while the brothers are worry about it, "We got on the wrong foot last night. Some things are said, so would you kindly hand over that video?"

Vic raises his eyebrow while Leonardo elbows him, "Please."

"What are you going to give me?"

"Give you for it?"

"Yeah, if you want this video, then you have to try worth my wild."

"I will make it worth your wild, I won't have to take your head and smash it against the…" Leonardo stops him before he ruins the plan again, "Thank you Raphael, I will handle it. What are you interest in?"

"Uh…about mil buck."

"Yeah…a mil bucks as in?"

"A million dollar," that surprises the brothers, as they do not have that type of money when Raphael snaps and knocks him down.

Later he alerts the Kraangs again as they charge at them with the vehicle.

They dodge the charge as the Kraang makes a sharp turns to face them while Leonardo said, "Let try not to let this one get away.

Raphael decides to throws the trashcan that stops the van, but the Kraangs come out and start shooting.

As they fight, Vic tries to avoid to be hit while trying to get out when the Kraang bumps into him and makes him drops his phone to the back of the van.

While he tries to get his phone, Raphael notices him in the van, "Oh no don't."

He lefts the brothers in the battle as he tries to get the phone back by forces, "We have unfinished business. You better hand that phone or else…"

He turns to see three Kraangs coming in as one starts the van and drives off, "Raph is still in the van."

Raphael fights them off when he manages to get them down as Donatello hands out his staff, "Raph get out of there."

He turns to Vic as he tries to get him out, but Vic is stubborn and more focus of selling his video that makes Raphael mad more while begin called lizard, then frog.

Later, the Kraang knocks him out and roll onto his brothers as Vic is happy that he is out, "See you later foggy. I have a special offer for you. Are you guys triple?"

Meanwhile, they get up, as Leonardo is mad at him, "Now looks what you have done."

"What did I do?" that makes Leonardo mad and surprise to see him being stupid, "What did you do? You left the three us in the fight to yell at somebody. Thank to you, we lose the tape…"

"Actually, it is a technical…" Leonardo stops him, as it is not the time that makes him looks down as he lectures Raphael.

Donatello notices something on the ground to find it is oil, "Hey guys look, the van is leaking."

"All right, we can follow them to their hide out," Leonardo is happy that there is a clue, but not too happy what Raphael said, "All right, let get going to beat up some bots."

He glares at him while he wonders why he glaring at him likes that when Leonardo said, "We are going to beat up some bots you are going home."

"What, you can't do that. Come on guys, are you going to let Leo power trips us?" Donatello and Michelangelo look at each other and agree with Leonardo.

They left to follow the tracks as Raphael lefts home while mad of their decision.

At home, Raphael feeds Spike while talking about his problem.

He even asks Spike, "Chew on your leaf if you believe me." Spike chews on his leaf that makes him happy.

"I believe in you," Splinter and Hana walk in while Raphael wonder does he ever knocks as he pats Hana's head.

As they talk, Splinter is about to tell him a story, which he is not in the mood to hear, so he asks Spike does he want to listen by chewing on his leaf.

While he tells his story, Raphael finds out that he allows his anger to get the better of him likes he did.

He then tells him what he should have done as he asks him what he will do that gets him thinking and left.

Before he left, he tells Hana, "Take care of Spike for me. And don't mess with him."

Hana mopes while Splinter chuckles at her.

_INVADING THE HIDEOUT_

Leonardo and the others have found the hideout.

They sneak inside to find spider web everywhere, even Donatello notices a spider on Michelangelo and smacks it, which makes Michelangelo think that he hit him.

Later, they find the Kranngs with Vic tied up to the chair while still trying to sell the video.

The Kraangs are even interest of showing the video to the other Kraangs, which it is a good chance to rescue Vic, but he leaves without his phone as he yells at them.

Donatello questions, "Remind me why we have to rescue this guys?"

As they fight each other, Vic tries to get his phone when one of the brothers kicks the phone, which slides to where the Kraangs were standing.

One of the Kraangs shot at Vic direction as it hits the wheel chair that makes him fall.

He manages to touch his phone with a spider on it when one of the shots it the glass and the ooze come out to land on him.

It lands on Vic as his screams stop everyone and makes one of the Kraangs to check out the screams.

Later, that Kraang is sent flying and the Kraang lefts it robot body of fear while Michelangelo said, "I don't likes the sound of that."

Out of nowhere, the mutate spider monster jumps in front of them, which it is Vic, as he is mad at the turtle for doing this to him, "What did you do to me? It is all your fault; I am going to ripe your head off."

"The four of us can handle him," said Leonardo as Donatello corrects him, "Uh, it is a bad time to say this, but you sent one of the four of us home."

"I wish it was me," Vic screams while Leonardo said something that makes Donatello shook his head and asks him to say 'get him.'

As Leonardo about to say, get him, Vic sent him flying as they begin to attack him.

However, his is fast and strong to fight him, as Michelangelo said, "Is that all you got?"

Vic spits out acid ooze that melt anything that surprise the brothers as they avoid him while attacking him.

Later, they are standing on the spot that has acid ooze form in circle melt and make them fall to the next level.

"Man, Spider Bytes is strong," Leonardo is surprise that Michelangelo gives him a new name while he gets the name already.

After Spider Bytes in the same level, the brothers having trouble getting away from him since he is fast when Raphael comes.

They are happy to see him here as he joins in the same floor as them.

Spider Bytes spits ooze at him as it is his chance to circle around his brothers while spitting ooze around them that sent them to the final floor, which has mutate ooze under them.

As they fight each, Spider Bytes plans to fight off his brothers that makes Raphael mad and chase after him.

He slides down the web and cut it to make Spider Bytes lands on his face and fart while Raphael lands on top of him.

While Spider Bytes insults him, Raphael is beating him up, which impress him a little when his brothers join in.

They are beating him up when they corner him while Raphael smashes his phone, "My phone, you frogs are lucky this time. Until next time."

Spider Bytes flees the scene while the brothers follow behind him to watch him off, as Leonardo is happy to have him back while Michelangelo messes with him to receive a headlock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hana's First Sleepover**

"Okay Hana, did you pack enough clothes for the sleepover," Hana is going to April's house for a sleepover, which it is Hana first time away from her family while Leonardo checks did she has everything set.

"Uh-hu, but I feel nerves about this," Leonardo walks over and kisses her forehead, which calms her down a little, "Don't worry, you be fine. Hey, you are going to April's house. It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, but she is also inviting few of her friends as well. I don't know what to say or talk about. I don't even know what they know," they walk of her room while talking, "I mean, I might humiliate myself if I say something wrong or, or…"

"All right calm down, don't freak yourself out. You haven't gone to the sleepover yet," Leonardo grabs her shoulders to calm her down.

Splinter walks over with the others behind him, "He's right Hana, just relax and you will do fine."

"Yeah, if she sudden done something embarrassing and maybe might use her power in front of them," Raphael just drop Hana's hope, which makes her decide not to go as Splinter hits his head, "Raphael, don't discourage her like that. Don't listen to him; just be yourself and nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah, he is just jealous that you are going to a friend's house and he can't go," Raphael growls at him and chase him, which make Hana feels a little better when Donatello hands Hana a pedant that he found.

"I found this in the junk yard and clean it up. Think of it as a good luck and everything will be fine," Hana smiles and hugs him as he hugs back while Leonardo notices the time, "It is time to go, come on, I walks you out."

Hana lets go, has Splinter kisses her forehead, and stops the two brothers so they can greet her off.

Before they left, Splinter stops them and said, "Hana, just be yourself and have fun."

"Hai chichi," they wave farewell as Michelangelo said, "You know I miss her already."

"I know Michelangelo, she has been with us so long that she don't want to away from us, but she has to learn how to independent and how to socialize with others. That is the way of growing up," the brothers agree with Splinter when Michelangelo said something to get a hit on the head, "Only Hana can call me 'chichi'."

Michelangelo pouts as he goes hears his music and the others go do their usual time.

Meanwhile, Hana is feeling nerves again, which makes Leonardo chuckles, "Don't worry Hana, likes Master Splinter said, just be yourself and you be fine."

"I know, but I just feel scare of being away from home. What happen if the Kraangs come find me and…" Leonardo grabs her shoulders again while getting worry of her imagination, "Hana, calm down, try think positive. The Kraangs are not coming search for you. They probably know that they can't make a scene in daylight."

Hana just thought of that, which makes Leonardo laughs as they continue walking.

"Look Hana, how about this? We can come for a visit during our guard to see how you are doing okay?" Hana turns to Leonardo with a big smiles and hugs him as it is a yes to him, "But, we will stay for a little while then we leave okay? You have to stay for sleepover, got it?"

Hana nods as she hugs him a little longer, which Leonardo doesn't mind, but he remembers about the sleepover, "All right little koala, you have to meet April up at the surface."

Hana lets go and continue walking when they see April climbing down the ladder, "April, what are you doing here?"

"Hana was taking a little while to come here and I have to tell her that my friends won't be coming since…" Leonardo does not likes the sound of that as she continues, "It is not that they don't want to meet you, Ashley is grounded for not listening to her parents and Lee and Angel are going to be grounded for getting bad grade. Anyway, it is just us two, if you don't mind."

Before Hana say anything, Leonardo said, "She won't mind at all."

That makes April happy as she waits for Hana up in the surface.

When she got up, Hana said, "Nii-sama, why you have to say that?"

"Well, do you?" Hana opens her mouth then realizes she won't mind, "You win."

Leonardo kisses her forehead and pat her head, "Have fun and be good little girl okay."

Hana smiles and hugs Leonardo before she went up to the surface.

He smiles and went back to the others as April takes her to her aunt house.

When they arrive, they joke around with her aunt and decide to hang out since it is still day light.

They hang at the mall as April takes Hana shopping a little.

Then she takes her to ice-skating, which will be a challenge since Hana does not know how to skate.

So, April teaches her how to skate as she catches on easy that makes April happy, so they can skate around when April encounters one of the boys in her school, "Hey April, who is your friend?"

"April, who is he?" Hana hides behind April while having a feeling that she should not hang with him, "He is someone you don't need to know. Let go, I got to show you this store."

They skate away from him while he is mad when he skates in front of them, "I don't think that I give you permission to leave."

"We don't need your permission to leave," they glare at each other as Hana feels a little weird when he decides to ignore April and turns to Hana, "My name is Nick, please to meet you…what your name is?"

"I'm…uh…mm," Hana is not sure should she tell Nick his name.

Nick skates over, grabs her hand, and kiss it that makes her blush, "Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you."

Before April say anything, Hana said, "Uh…I want to tell you something, but I don't think word can say what it is."

Nick raises his eyebrow while April is confuse as she notices that she grabs his hand and swings him away, "Here we go, let go April."

They left while Nick tries not bump into someone and grabs his balance as he sees that April and Hana left the rack and running away, which makes him mad, "No one, I mean no one ditches me like that."

Meanwhile, April and Hana run through half the mall and end up at the entry where they enter, "Man that was crazy, what make you decide to do that?"

"He has this scary aura that makes me choose not get to know him, but can you tell me about him that I should stay away from him?" April chuckles as she said while walking, "I tell you, but promise me to stay away from him and his friends."

"Sure, but promise that you won't tell my family about this. You know how they care so much for me. I don't want anyone to find out about them when they get mad," April promise as they head back to her aunt's house.

It is time for sleepover after Hana has dinner with April and her aunt.

They watch up and start the party, even though it is only them.

While they are having fun, April is teaching many fun things to do at the sleepover.

First is a pillow fight and Hana is getting beating like crazy, "April, come on, that is not fair."

"All fair in love and war," Hana grins and takes the advantages, but April won the match.

Next is Truth or Dare since April don't want to do makeover.

April makes some rule so they won't do anything crazy and bad, which later turn out funny.

April dares Hana to phone prank someone and manages to let that person to track down her home phone.

Hana dares April to stand on her hand for five minutes while balancing three books.

April pouts as she gets on her hand and Hana places three books on her foot.

At three minutes, her brothers come for a visit, "Brothers, you can stop now if you want."

April moves her foot to drops the books and stands up, "That is better and fun."

"See, that was fun…how do you open this?" April giggles while opening the door and steps out.

Hana follows while Michelangelo said, "Hey Hana how are you doing? Where are there only you two?"

Hana raises her eyebrow while Raphael smacks his head, "Leonardo just told us that April's friends cannot make it."

Michelangelo remembers that makes Hana giggles when Leonardo pats her head, "Are you having fun?"

Hana nods that makes the brothers happy as he said, "That's good, oh yeah, you forgot someone at the lair."

The girls raise their eyebrow when Donatello pulls out Hana's stuff white tiger animal, "Yin Yang."

Hana grabs her stuff animal when she remembers, "Hey, I thought that I will leave it at home."

"Yeah, but you looks so cute snuggles your stuff animal like a baby while in your PJ," Hana blushes a little while mad from what Rapahel said.

Hana wants to struggle him, but decides to let Splinter to do and went inside, "What, you're not going to do anything baby."

Leonardo smacks his head for messing with her while Hana turns mad at him when she grins evilly and whispers to April, "Do you want to see something funny?

"Sure since he is trying to pick a fight," Hana uses her power to pop out _pink _baby hat, bib, and bottle in his mouth that makes everyone laughs, "Oh my, he looks like a big baby."

"Yep, we are going inside now, make sure that he won't get me," she rushes April fast while Leonardo understand as he, Michelangelo, and Donatello try to take Rapahel away as he is swearing to get her.

After they left, the girls are still laughing while April cannot believe that she did that, "I cannot believe that you did that and you can do that. That is cool, what else can you do?"

Hana thinks about it as she is not sure what else as she transform into an animals, grabs water from air, and breathes out fire a little.

That impress April as they giggle and having fun when it is time to sleep.

As they get to sleep, April said, "Today is a fun day, you got to come over again for sleepover, but with my friends this time."

"Okay…I guess," Hana is not sure what to meet her friends, but she decides she will met them, "Good night April."

"Night," April turns off the lamp and fall asleep as Hana sleeps with her stuff animal while happy that they come.

**~RETURNING HOME~**

Hana is going home as April walks her home at the evening, "That was a great sleepover. I got to invite you again to meet my friends."

"Sure, I would like that," they make a turn where there is no one near the sewer and climb down.

When they got down, they find Leonardo waiting at the entry," Nii-sama!"

"Hana-chan," they hug each other, as she is happy to see him, "Did you have fun with April?"

"I did and I love it," that makes him happy as he thanks April to caring her as they head to the lair.

When they arrive, the brothers greet her back while Splinter is happy to see his daughter again, "Chichi watashi wa anata ga inakute totemo sabishī."

"Watashi wa anata o ketsujō sugiru," he feels Hana hugging him tight, as Donatello and Michelangelo want to hear what she did.

As they go help her with her clothes, April and Leonardo walks over as Splinter turns to April, "I would like to thank you for having Hana at your place. It is a good chance to do something new."

"You're welcome Splinter; she is fun to have around. I think I learn something new about her," Splinter raises his eyebrow while wondering what she learns, "I learn that is she has long away to go until she can mature."

That when they hear Raphael screaming in pain from Hana has his arm behind his back as he shouts, "All right, all right, I won't miss with you like that again. Now let go."

They shook their head as they watch Hana bringing pain to Rapahel as Michelangelo and Donatello laughs at him to be beaten by a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**BOY ISSUE**

As it is a beautiful day at Monday, everyone is up going to work and school, especially Hana.

She just got up early before her family as she heads to work to meet up her boss who is happy to see her, "Ah Hana you come, good. Now that you here, we can start our talk."

They went inside and toward the office as the boss said, "Hana, I am glad that I have you around, but you know that I am going to retire soon. So, that means that you won't be working here anymore."

"Yes and I have confirms my family about it. And you don't have to worry, I can find another job, and I wish you have a good retirement," he smiles while it makes him happy that he pats her head.

Hana smiles as he said, "I am glad that you said that and thank you. Now that we have settled everything, I would like to give you your last paycheck early. Now, don't try waste the money okay?"

Hana nods and bows to him as she left the office.

When she reaches outside, her stomach growls and decides to buy salad at McDonald and pizzas for her family to eat together.

At home, the brothers just finish training and go relax when Michelangelo got hungry, "I'm hungry."

"Me too, who turns is it to get pizza?" said Raphael.

Before Leonardo and Donatello say anything, they hear Hana's voice, "Who want pizza?"

"Hana, what are you doing home early? I thought that you were going to find another job?" said Leonardo.

"I got hungry when I step out the building, so I want to eat something…with family," that makes him happy while Michelangelo is happy that she buy pizza.

Everyone walks to the kitchen and eat together while Hana goes tell them what happen in the store.

After breakfast, Hana goes search for a new job while Raphael has no idea why she has to search for a job if she has a lot of money.

Splinter reminds him that she needs to support herself up in the surface while Hana adds that he wants her to save the money for emergency only.

He still finds it a waste of time while Hana just left and shook her head.

Up the surface, she begins to find a job while trying to think up a plan to get a job since she knows that law that she is underage to work.

That when she smells something good from a distance, "That smell…smells likes bread with cherry filling inside, bread with rice flour and red wine, and..."

"That is one incredible smell you have," she turns around to see a middle age man as he smiles at her, "Have you try it before?"

She shook her head slowly while feeling shy as he notices about it, "You don't have to be shy. Come on I takes you there."

Hana follows the man as he walks to the bakery store, Sweet Happiness, even Hana finds the title a little silly, but joyful.

They walk inside as the register greets the man, "Welcome back father and who is she?"

He turns to finds Hana behind the door shy as he signals her to come in, "Now don't be shy come on. That it, I just met her down the sidewalk and I want her to try out the bread."

"Oh you are just too kind. All right, she looks too cute to say no," Hana blushes as she is about to go to the counter when he said, "Don't worry, I gives her one. Come with me."

Hana follows and bows to his daughter that makes her smiles and squeals of adore.

They head up stair to find a kitchen with six bakers working hard when one of bakers said, "Father, welcome home. Who is the little girl?"

Everyone turns to see Hana standing behind the doorway as he said, "I just find her down the street and suggests of letting her try out the bread fresh out the oven Alexander."

He understands and grabs one of the fresh bread as he tries to gives it to Hana when she hides behind the door more, "Now there nothing to be scare. Here come try one."

Hana slowly walks over and grabs the bread without touching his head that gets him suspicious.

She takes a little bite to be surprise of the tastes, "It's delicious with dry yeast, water, sugar, flour, salt, and butter. There is a pinch of baking powder, egg, and lemon peel."

"Incredible, that what we use to make it," Hana feels embarrasses as Alexander said, "You have incredible sense of taste."

"She also has incredible smell, which both good to use in the bakery," he watches her takes another bite, but a big one.

He walks over that makes her turns when she shallows, "Tell me, how old you are?"

"I-I'm…twelve," she hears someone squeals of surprise to be a female baker, "You're twelve and you work at Joann's Fabric."

She nods while feeling scare and nerves while she tries to calm her down, "Oh I didn't mean by that. I am surprise to see twelve years old to work since she is supposed to be fifteen and at school."

"I'm home-school and have a personal reason of working there."

"Oh, we know, you save the manager there from being robbed. Everyone knows about that, but did not say anything, even the business people let it go," Hana mouths drop that makes everyone laughs when Alexander remembers of baking.

He tells everyone to get back to work as he tells Hana, "Where is our manner? I am Alexander John; she is Crystal, my twenty-two years old daughter. The boy with disco hair is Chris. The young fellow is Destin. Finally, the crazy boy here is Sky."

They say hello as Hana waves a little softy that makes Crystal squeals of adore, "You are so cute. Can I hug you?"

"You can do anything hugging later, right now get back to work," she pouts and returns to work as he shook her head.

"Don't mind her, where am I? Oh yeah, the woman down stair I bet that you met is Silver, my wife, and this man is the elder chief and my father-in-law, Naruto. He's Japanese who move from Japan for a job here, if I am right," he nods showing that he is right.

He is happy as he gets back to work as well while Naruto said, "Come now, we can continue talking in the back."

As they get to the back, they continue talking about Hana's life a little when she talks about her searching for a new job, which it is a good thing for her.

"So then, why don't you help us here at the bread store as a volunteer? To tell the truth, children your age shouldn't be working until they turn 15. What you say?" Hana thinks about it as she never bakes before, but he does not mind since he has to train Sky before.

That surprises Hana, but she said, "When do I begin?"

"Good, you can start next Monday. Right now, you should start learning what is baking all about," Hana nods and smiles at him.

He then gives a list of few foods to watch by many people as she thanks him again and left.

When he loses sight of her, he said to herself, "She is one silly daughter that Sakura has. She will becomes a great baker likes her."

Hana steps out of the Sweet Happiness and walks around while reading the list that Naruto gives her, "I am going to learn how to bake…that sound fun, but familiar. What is this feeling?"

"What is wrong? Do you need someone to talk to?" Hana becomes annoyed when she hears that familiar voice, Nick.

"Hey Nick, who is she? She is cute," said his friend on the left.

"Hey watch it, she is mine."

"Hold it, when did I become _your_? I belong to no one you hear jerk," Nick's friends laugh at him for being told by a girl, "Sorry, but I have to go now."

Before she turns, Nick grabs her waist as he has a mad expression on, "Where do you think you are going?

"I don't want to cause any trouble or get you and your friends hurt, so please let me go and leave me alone," Nick and his friends laugh at her warning.

Nick lets her go and lift her chin up, "You think that you can hurt me then I dare you. Give me your best shot."

They chuckle while Hana puts up the paper and punch his stomach, then kick his arm, and spin kick him that sent him flying towards his friends, "I did warn you."

She left while Nick tries to get up and yells, "Don't stand there, get her."

They chase after Hana as she is few inches away from them, "I swear, does this always happen to girls."

She takes the turn to the alley and transforms into hawk to fly on the roof.

After she lands, she watches Nick and his friends looking likes crazy and start searching again.

Hana sighs of relief and goes land somewhere to relax from all the running.

She lands on the building next to a high school and relax for a while.

When she finally comes down, she changes back and jumps off the building.

Later the school bell rings that surprise Hana as she walks away from the building and walk in front of the school.

"_Wow, this is what the school is like. I wonder what school April goes to….speaking of the devil,"_ April walks out the school to see Hana standing there.

"I cannot believe it, Hana, what are you doing here?" she walks over while Hana tells her happen this few hours ago, especially with Nick and his friends, "Oh, they were skipping then. Oh well, they are not going to get a degree if they keep this up. I'm surprise that he gets his butt kick by a little girl. I thought that he is in the black belt. Serves him right, so where are you going?"

Hana shrugs her shoulders, as she has no idea when she said, "Let grabs some food then head to the lair, and I promise that I won't tell this to your family. I am happy that you stay away from him."

"You're welcome, but it will be hard for now on. He will never leave and forgive me for what I did to him."

"Likes I said, serve him right for bothering you. You did warn him," they laugh as they head to a McDonald to eat.

* * *

**Hey reader, guess what, I forgot I have this chapter and haven't post it yet. Silly me, I finish this long time ago, but didn't know I haven't post it yet. My fault, but at least you have something to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey reader, soo sorry for not writing for a while for TMNT. I got a tablet for drawing and I have been playing with that the most. Also, I just had no idea how to write while writing for each episode. I can make my own, but I have a feeling of don't skip the episode parts. So, one of the reader Fang95 just give me an idea of just make this chapter my own. Oh, don't flame me for not writing a while and going to make this short.**

* * *

While today is a peaceful day, the brothers are out surveillance with Hana while she wants to be with her brothers for a while.

As they run through the roof, Michelangelo is asking her question about her work, "So Hana, you never told us that you are going to work at the bread store."

"Well, I don't say I will be working there, I will be volunteering there. I guess it's time for me to follow the law and do what they say," Hana makes a double flips to the other side and makes a perfect landing.

Michelangelo catches up to her while Donatello asks her a question, "Wait, you do know that volunteering mean you won't get paid, right?"

"Uh...yeah, that's okay. I have a lot of money at home, so I guess I don't need to get paid."

"I agree, you have a lot of money at home, added the hundred thousand money for being a hundred customers. You don't need a lot of money, Kohana," Hana glares at him and shoots a water ball at him, which makes him mad.

He chases after her while Leonardo begins to concerns for her, "Raphael, knocks it off!"

He tries not to screams as he and the others chase after them.

Hana is running away from Raphael for a while when she ends up at the dumpster.

She hides somewhere while Raphael goes searches for her.

While he is searching, Leonardo and the others catch up as he grabs his shoulder, "Let it goes Raph, she is just playing with you. Beside you did deserve that."

Raphael forces his hand off while he glares at him, "What did you say? Do you want to fight tough guy?"

Hana jumps in front of them as she say, "Take it easy Onii-chan, don't have to be that angry."

Raphael wants to tackle her down, but he don't have the urges to do that as he screams out annoyed, "Man, you are so lucky you are cute! Man, I can't even beat you up!"

He begins to mumble while walking away as Hana stares at him weird and has no idea what just happen.

As she is about to say something, Donatello shouts out excited while they turn to him, "Oh my god, this place a lot of electrics here. I can use these to make cool out of them."

Hana looks around to see a lot of trash electrics, likes laptops, TV, and even computers, as she turns back to him with a long expression, "Go have fun. I just go look around here."

They begin to search around while Hana strolls around the dumpsters with Leonardo.

As they walk, Hana finds a laptop that looks usable and not that broken yet, "Hey look, a laptop with it charger and…it still work. Why would someone throw this away?"

"I don't know, humans are weird that way," said Leonardo.

Hana's cat ear and tail pop out as she stands and turns to him surprises, "You do know that I am a human too, right?"

Leonardo just remembers what he said as he apologies to her while she said, "Mmm-hmm, alright."

She carries the laptop and the charger with her while Leonardo feels a little stupid to say that.

Meanwhile, Raphael goes looks around the dump while not impress of the place.

Later Michelangelo scares the freak out of him with old materials as he gets his shell kicked by him.

Hana and Leonardo hear commotion and finds Raphael hurting Michelangelo as Hana has a long curious face.

Donatello returns with a happy face while carrying much old stuff he finds as he notices an old laptop in Hana's arm, "Oh, that one neat laptop. Don't it still work?"

"Yep, I was thinking of asking you to do some update on it. And I find a charger for it," Donatello accepts her request while the same time curious what happen.

Hana and Leonardo turn to them and said, "I don't even want to know."

After Raphael beat Michelangelo up, they hear someone coming over with their guard dog and leave the dumpster.

They left the dumpster while they see a middle age man with his pit bull dog as they leave to go back surveillance.

Since there is not much going on and not Kraangs making any move yet, they return home.

After they return, Hana gives Donatello the laptop and charger to work on later as she goes wash up before going to bed.

The other three went to their room to rest as it is late.

NEXT MORNING

Everyone has wake up and have their breakfast as the students went to training.

Hana is sitting next to Splinter as the brothers are going to have a spar.

It is Leonardo against Donatello and Raphael against Michelangelo.

As always, Leonardo beats Donatello and Raphael beats Michelangelo as Leonardo has defeats Raphael.

Splinter is impresses of their skill and turns to Hana to finds her keeping score between Leonardo and Raphael as she gives on point to Leonardo, "Keeping score I see?"

Hana turns to Splinter who raises his eyebrow, which makes her chuckles guilty as he reaches out his paw while she gives her pad and pen with a pout.

The brothers chuckle at her as it is her time on the floor.

Her training is to detect and deflect her brothers move while blindfold and no power.

Donatello blindfolds her and steps back as they get in position and spin around.

Hana feels a little uneasy, but well focus and ready as Michelangelo strikes first.

Somehow, Hana can senses him coming and detect his moves as she deflects them and knocks him out the ring.

The brothers are surprise of her as Donatello strikes next and he got his shell kicked.

When Raphael charges at her, he too got his shell kicked as it is between Hana and Leonard, but Leonardo has his butt kicked as well

The brothers are surprises that she can detect and deflect them while blindfold, even Splinter is impresses of her skill and have just thought.

After training, they go relax from training while Donatello updates Hana's new laptop, Raphael feeding Spike, Michelangelo cooking lunch; Leonardo watches his favorite TV show, and Hana relaxing while looking through cooking book that she bought yesterday.

As they relax, Michelangelo has finish lunch as they come in to eat.

While they eat, Michelangelo is happy that Hana is eating with them; even though she eats with them sometime and this is her first time eating Michelangelo's cooking.

They finish eating while Splinter wants her to buy more tea as she doesn't mind.

Few hours later, she reaches top side while being careful not to be spots by people.

When it close and clear, she climbs out and closes it as she heads to a small Asian market.

She searches to find the tea when she notices it is out of stock right before one of the employees hands her the pack since they just arrive.

Hana thanks the employee and pays it along with drinks and a few snacks from her brothers to eat.

Hana lefts the store and turns left when she booms into someone, "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you walking by."

"It's all right, are you okay thought?" she looks up to see a boy with dark brown spike hear along with blue color dye on the tip of his ear.

He is wearing a sunglass, so she cannot tell what his eye looks likes as he is also a bit Hana age, a little older.

Hana examines a little that he might be Japanese as he is wearing Japanese clothes, but he could be a different Asian.

She did not know that he knows that she is staring at him while he said, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Uh...oh...huh...I-I'm fine, really. Anyway, I got to get going. Father expecting this tea, so bye," Hana lefts while he slides his sunglass down revealing his brown eye as he watches her walk off.

He raises his eyebrow while looking curious, "_Could she be…it is possible. She looks a lot her mother when she was little. So, she is alive and here the whole time. I might inform __**her**__ then._"

He takes out his cell phone with a yang halve missing the other half as he dials to someone.

Meanwhile, Hana can't stop thinking about that boy while feeling stupid of not knowing his name, "Oh man, why didn't get his name? He looks cute."

"Who looks cute?"

"Oh, this boy I bumps into in front of the Asian market…uh, April!" Hana turns around to see April as she is out of school with a smirk on her face, "Wait, you didn't hear what I said what?"

April nods at the same time being to panic, "It is not what you thing. Oh man, please don't tell them that I like this boy."

"My lips are seal until you tell me what this boy looks like," Hana feels embarrass about this while she is waiting for answer until she said yes, "Great now, let walk while telling me about this boy."

"Fine and you do know that you are a meanie?"

"I am not or I am?" Hana complains to her they head back to the lair.

They return later as Donatello has finishes updating Hana's laptop along happy to see April, even Hana rolls her eye.

Michelangelo grabs the bags to notices there is snacks and drinks, enough for everyone.

He goes gets cups and bowls and set everything up as they hang around while Donatello helps Hana how to use it.

April helps as well as she too have a laptop, which makes Donatello nervous while she is close to him.

After she understands how to use it, they enjoy the snacks and drinks while talking and hanging.

Later April just come up an idea, "Hey guys, let play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare, no thank you," Raphael refuses to play while Donatello and the others agree, especially Donatello.

Hana has a smirk on her face and tell Raphael, "Ooooo, a tough refused to play truth or dare. I have a feeling that someone is being a chicken."

"What?! I am being no chicken!"

"Do to."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"You do not want to play truth or dare!"

"I do want to play truth or dare and that finally!" Hana understands his choose as he realizes that she tricks him into playing, "W-What….hey, that is cheating!"

"What did I do? Anyway, you _did _say that you want to play, so play," Raphael is about to argue more, but decides to play.

The others cheer and laugh at him for being trick by Hana as April starts first since she is the guest.

Before she starts, Hana adds this to the game, "Listen, since people will weasels their way out of dare and pick truth. We have to do either truth or dare and go back and forth from there. Refused to do dare and/or say the truth, you **have **to walk over to father and say something really embarrass to him or do something embarrass in front of him. Onii-san for example, has to hug him or Onii-chan, have to sing him random song. Oh, and no switching from truth to dare or dare to truth."

Their eye opens wide and mouth drops as Leonardo said, "That is….one twisted thing you have just said. We are so adding that in. All right, start April."

April tries to pick one of the siblings as she picks Hana, which she is being adorable to her, "Hana truth or dare?"

Hana thinks about it carefully and picks dare, "All right, I dare you to….kisses Leonardo for a minute, on the cheek."

Leonardo finds that embarrass when Hana kisses his cheek for a minute and stops while the brothers laugh at him as his face is red.

Hana has no idea what wrong with that as April chuckles softly and tells her to go, "Okay, let me see….Donatello, truth or dare?"

Donatello really thinks about this since she is really tricky to him as he picks truth, "Okay, is it true that….what is the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?"

Donatello is surprises when she said that as they are curious what he is going to say while embarrass to say it in front of April, "I-I….huh…."

"Come on Donney, you can't switch it and you have to doing embarrass in front of Splinter if you chicken out," Raphael teases and trouble him a little while he is not happy how Hana sets the game.

He is freaking out a little and decides to say it, "When Hana was little, she made me play tea party with her and I was dressed as a girl."

Everyone laughs at that as the brothers remember of that, April finds that adorable and sweet, and Hana a little curious can't seem to remember that until later.

Donatello takes a deep breath for a minute and turns to Michelangelo, "All right Mickey, truth or dare?"

Right away, Michelangelo picks dare without thinking, "All right, I dare you to…uh….oh, find something available in the kitchen likes salt, sugar, something and eat it in front of us."

Somehow, they find Michelangelo an easy target since he went to the kitchen, return with a container of sugar, and eat one scoop of it.

After he did that, he picks Raphael next as he thinks about it and decides dare, "Okay, I dare you to….uh….say, can we get help from someone if we can't come up a dare or truth?"

Hana and April stare at each other while April thinks it is okay as he asks Hana for help, which trouble Raphael.

It seems that Hana just thought of one as she whispers in his ear, "Okay, okay, all right, Raphy, I dare you to grabs a pillow and make out with it for two minutes after picking a girl name."

"What, there is no way I am doing that!"

"Sorry Raph, do Micky's dare or do something embarrass in front of Master Splinter," said Leonardo as Hana adds that he has to hugs Splinter and said 'I love you, I love you, I really, really love you' in a song.

Raphael looks really pisses and refuses to either of those as Donnie does the chicken noise at him and they chuckle at him.

He don't know what to pick as he hates to do either when he decides to do the punishment.

Luckily, Splinter is walking over as Raphael walks over to him mad as he hugs and sings him annoyed, "I love you, I love you, I really, really love you!"

Splinter has curious why he did that as he turns to the others laughing at him while he is walking back.

It got him curious and walks over with him, "What you kids are playing?"

Hana smiles at him as he stands behind her, "We are playing truth or dare, father. Onii-chan just dare Onii-san to garb a pillow and kisses it for **30 second** after giving a pillow a name."

"Hana's idea," Splinter and Hana turns to Michelangelo as he turns to Hana for more information.

"Okay, anyway, there is a punishment that you have to do something that you don't want to do in front of you, which I made him hug you and sing that song, which he decides to do," Splinter's raises his eyebrow at her for being sneaky as she smiles guilty and no regrets to him and Raphael as he want to stays and see this.

Now, Raphael asks Leonardo the question as he picks truth, "All right, (glares at Hana) is it true that you have feeling for Hana? Literally?"

Leonardo finds that question out of the question as Splinter agrees, but he cannot turn down that question or he has to do a punishment as he reminds him the rule that Hana made.

Hana has no idea what is wrong with that as Leonardo don't know what to do as he picks his truth, "Okay….I….really likes Hana, a lot as a brother, but a lot more as a normal brother cares for their sister. Nothing else."

Hana looks at him as he blushes and looks away while she smiles and hugs him as they guess that she don't fully understand yet.

Right now, Leonardo questions April as she picks truth, "Okay, what is the strangest dream you have so far."

April finds that off as she tries to remember about it and said, "I guess I remembered I see a flying pig everywhere while father was in it. We were playing around until he turned into a banana."

Hana raises her eyebrow as she agrees that is weird as it is round two while April wants Hana to starts the round.

She is fine with that while she tries to pick one of them as she picks Leonardo.

He thinks about this while really worry as he picks dare, "Okay….I dare you to be blindfold and have to smell or feel five random objects. I will choose five people to do it, anyone can do it. Oh, you will know what each object is in the end, but if you do know, then you can say it."

Leonardo feels uneasy, but accepts it as Splinter has something to covers his eye good.

While he is doing that, Hana picks Rapahel, Donatello, April, Michelangelo, and Splinter quietly to grabs random objects.

They went off while Splinter stays as he has something in mind while Hana shrugs her shoulder.

April has a cutting board, Raphael has an onion, Donatello has a bowl of water from the sewer, and Michelangelo has a smelly blanket yet clean.

Before they begin, Leonardo asks, "So how to do this?"

"Well, you cannot move your arm unless one of them tells you can if it relate to touching. You can ask if it is smell or feel. Oh, you have to listen to my or Splinter' voice only," Leonardo understands as they start.

April's is about touching, so Leonardo is allow to touch the cutting board as he can kind of tell what is it.

Raphael's is about smell, so Leonardo smells to it while reacts to it at the same time can tell what is it, "Onion, really."

Michelangelo chuckles softly as Leonardo smells it and nearly poke cause of it, so does Hana as she has to get that clean.

Donatello has Leonardo sticks his hand in the water while he is worry what is it that is wet.

Finally is Splinter's turns and he whispers into Hana's ear as she gets the idea.

She transforms into a cat as he picks her up and said, "All right my son, this one you have to touch, but you cannot move your arm."

Before he could asks, Hana licks his face as he feels something wrong while removing the fold to finds Hana licks her face and closes to his face, "Hana, s-she…y-you…why?"

"Father did it," he glares at him while he and the others chuckles at him.

Leonardo later find out what each object are while he is not cool with Michelangelo and the dirty blanket.

Next, he questions Raphael as he picks dare since he is fine with him as he said, "All right, I dare you to hug and say you love her in her cat form."

He somehow feels uneasy about it while he turns to Hana who looks cute to him as he siad, "Man, give me her."

Splinter hands Hana over as he hugs and say, "I love you, Hana."

Hana meows after hearing that as the teenagers go 'aww' at him.

He growls at them while Hana hops out of his arm and into April's arm for safety.

After she did that, Raphael decides who to question as he suddenly pick Hana, "Truth or dare!"

Hana looks up at April then to Raphael as she picks dare, "Okay…I dare you sing any song."

Hana raises her eye brow, which adores everyone as she said, "I have to sing any song…**any** song, right?"

"I am not going to repeat myself, it can be short or long," Hana feels uneasy while hoping he is asking what he _wants_ to hear.

Hana changes back while thinking what song to sing as she sings this song, which she suddenly knows this song. (**Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live- Rinne: Gift [lyrics from ])**

_Over the world Hello! Baby future  
heart no doorbell narasu  
Lovely days, Friend, Passion,  
Change, Shining, Hope,  
and more...  
Prism rainbow color of Dream_

Everyone mouth drops while listening to her sing while April don't understand while, but she can tell that she sounds beautiful.

_Over the mind image Good-bye! Tears  
Dare mo ga minna motteru  
Jibun dake no special address  
Kitto todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO_

As they listen, Michelangelo is likes impresses and amazes of her singing, "Wooow, who knew that she can sing this well?"

Even Leonardo is amazes of her sing while Donatello says, "No kidding."

_Mayou nara douhyou kanashimi ni wa kasa  
Kuyashisa e nukumori wo Hohoemi kara hoshizora_

_Mekuru mawaru deai wa kawaru gawaru otozure  
Yagate subete no keshiki nuri kaeru yo_

Splinter loves the song while he is curious that it might relate to her past.

_Sekai wa saku Warau yo umaretate no mirai tachi  
Ima wo asu wo jibun wo shiri Watashi no senaka wo osu_

_Kimi wa saku kimi no mama Hakanaku mo tattoi hibi  
Ryoute hiroge uke tomeru no  
Itsuka todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO_

After she finishes, she notices that everyone is staring at her surprises while amazes as she feels a little embarrass.

Before she says anything, April says something before her, "You were…amazing. I cannot believe that you sing like that. Where did you hear that song? I never heard it before, besides that I don't browse for Japanese before."

"I don't know, I just know it, I did listen to others America and Japanese song. However, I never heard this song and never find it before."

"I know one thing, that song is amaze. It got to relate to your past or something," said Michelangelo.

Hana feels embarrass again as they comment about her sing as Splinter sits here and watches them talking.

He even thinking about making Hana tries to remember her past again, someday.

* * *

**Few words, I do not own this lyrics nor the song. I really love this song while watching the episode. If you are curious about this song, then try look it up. If you into anime, then you might like it. I love this song and the others three character song.**


End file.
